


Artistic Vision

by keerawa



Category: Dresden Files (books)
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob gets a reward for good behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Comment-fic written for [](http://belmanoir.livejournal.com/profile)[**belmanoir**](http://belmanoir.livejournal.com/), who requested 'sexy role-playing.' Un-beta'd. No redeeming value.

"Yes, one brunette, one red-head," Harry confirmed, curled self-consciously around the telephone.

"Lesbians, but looking for a some tall, dark and handsome action," Bob added eagerly, his eye sockets glowing.

"Lesbians," Harry repeated into the phone, "but looking for some tall..." He paused. "Hold on." Harry covered the mouthpiece of the phone and glared at Bob. "Tall, dark and handsome?" he whispered.

"Hey, don't put yourself down, Harry! Not _classically_ handsome, maybe, but - "

Harry hung up the phone. "No way. You saved a lot of lives today, and you deserve a reward. But I am _not_ playing a starring role. Two prostitutes to act out this whole lesbian porno thing of yours, and that's it."

"The full hour, though, right?" Bob asked.

Harry nodded.

Bob's eyes, dimmed to a sullen, dull green, flared bright again. "Hey! How about that brother of yours? I bet he -"

"No!"

"No fun," muttered Bob.


End file.
